Electrical connections are in widespread use in motor vehicles. Motor vehicles include various electrical components for managing the control and operation of myriad vehicle systems. For example, anti-lock brake systems, electronic stability control, adaptive cruise control, blind spot detection, lane departure warning systems, vehicle navigation systems, entertainment systems, automatic transmission systems, vehicle monitoring systems, and the like are various components that are operated electrically as part of the overall motor vehicle.
The various electrical components can be integrated into larger overall modules including more than one system and/or they can be separate modular components. In any event, the electrical modules are typically connected to a power source as well as a control unit or controller that sends and receives data to and from the module. Accordingly, the modules include electrical connectors for connecting to the controller and power source or a wire harness that is ultimately connected to the power source and controller.
The various electrical component modules are disposed at different vehicle locations depending on their function. In many cases, the modules are located under the vehicle hood or at other locations of the vehicle that can become exposed to water or other fluid during typical driving situations. Accordingly, the modules are assembled to limit the introduction of water and contaminant inside the module.
Additionally, the connection between the module and the wire harness is also exposed to water or other fluid during typical operation. Thus, the connection between the connector and the module is also desired to be resistant to the introduction of water and contaminant.
There are various types of electrical connections and connectors used in different vehicle designs. Thus, a connection portion of the module that connects to the wire harness can be different even for the same module. Accordingly, the connector portion and module housing can be separate components that are attached to complete the assembly of the module. The attachment between the connection portion and the housing results in a seam therebetween, and this seam is susceptible to the introduction of water and contaminant.
Assembled modules generally undergo testing during manufacturing to determine whether the connection portion and the housing are properly sealed. This testing can take the form of a high pressure spray testing to determine whether a leak will occur.
One solution to potential leaks in the assembled module is to apply a silicone sealant bead or other type of sealing material from the outside of the module along the areas of the leak path between the connector portion and the housing portion. However, this adds a labor intensive and costly step to assembling the connector and housing.
In addition to the interface between the connector portion and the housing, the connector portion and the housing are also typically mounted to a baseplate. The mounting is generally accomplished by inserting screws through the baseplate that are received by the housing. This creates a compressive force between the housing and the baseplate and the connector and the baseplate. The compression of the housing onto the baseplate, however, is limited by what the screws can provide. And the resulting compression between the components may be insufficient to prevent leaks or hold up to the required spray testing.
One solution to this leak path includes the use of an applied silicone, but this adds an additional step after assembly, and makes disassembly and re-assembly, if necessary, more costly and time consuming.
Accordingly, improvements can be made in assembling the housing, connector, and baseplate in a manner that is both cost and size efficient while being resistant to leaks from spray testing.